The present invention concerns a pneumatic tire in which an inner surface of a tire is pigmented by bright and clear colors so as to indicate various information and facilitate discrimination for injured portions upon puncture, as well as a pneumatic tire-rim assembly capable of preventing erroneous mounting between a tire and a rim upon rim assembling.
Conventionally, it has been of practice to ascertain information on such as the prescribed combination of a tire and a rim to be assembled together, an obverse or a reverse side of the tire and the predetermined rotational direction of the tire with reference to letters or numerals impressed to a side wall portion of the tire. However, since the impression is small in size and merely comprises a series of letters or numerals, it often gives rise to the problem of causing erroneous reading or discrimination. Therefore, inconveniently an erroneous mounting is likely at the times of tire-rim assembling such that a tire is assembled to an unsuited rim or a tire having a directional tread pattern is assembled to a rim not in agreement with the directionality of the tire.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic tire of providing various information to the inner surface of a tire by bright and clear pigmentation, thereby preventing erroneous use, facilitating confirmation for injured portions and also facilitating classification upon recyclic use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic tire-rim assembly capable of preventing erroneous mounting of a tire and a rim upon rim assembling by pigmenting both of the inner surface of the tire and the rim in bright and clear colors.
According to the pneumatic tire of the present invention, at least a portion for the inner surface of a tire is pigmented with a fluorescent material, or at least one chromatic color in a relation for lightness V and saturation C of: V+Cxe2x89xa75 and at V=1 to 9.5, C=1 or greater according to JIS Z 8721-1977 or an achromatic color at V=10.
As described above, since the inner surface of a tire is pigmented brightly and clearly by a fluorescent material, a chromatic color at specified lightness and saturation, or by an achromatic color at V=10, meaning of the pigmentation can be recognized simply and easily by merely viewing the pigmentation visually, so that various information can be obtained easily.
In addition, since the inner surface of the tire is thus pigmented, even if a nail has been removed after puncture caused by treading the nail, a black rubber at the inner layer is exposed to the inner surface of the bright and clear color through the hole left after pulling out the nail, injured portion can be distinguished easily.
In a pneumatic tire-rim assembly according to the present invention, at least a portion on the surface of a rim is pigmented by a fluorescent material, a chromatic color of specified lightness and saturation or an achromatic color at V=10, and at least a portion for the inner surface of the tire is also pigmented with a color related with the color pigmenting the rim.
As described above, since the surface of the rim and the inner surface of the tire are pigmented by colors related to each other, adequacy for the combination of the tire and the rim can be visually recognized simply and easily by merely pigmenting the inner surface of the tire and pigmenting the surface of the rim, so that it is possible to prevent erroneous mounting between the tire and the rim upon rim assembling.